Deathless Giraffe
by KODfreak
Summary: When famous rockstar Frank Zappa's tour bus crashes in the Nevada desert he goes in search for help. When he collapses from exhaustion, he is saved by the students of the academy. Lord Death seems to be keeping information away from Zappa and the students that he doesn't want them to know. Will Frank be able to save his friends in time? (takes place in alternate universe.)


It was getting late On Zappa's tour bus. The bus was on its way from Carson city to Las vegas. It was a long drive through the desert, and everyone but Frank, Ray and Tommy were already asleep.

"Man...Frankie...we've been driving for hours." said Tommy.

"I know...I know...I just want to get this whole tour over with...it's been awhile since I've seen my kids...and things have never been quite the same...since their mother..."

"Frankie, Frankie." said Ray. "Don't think about that. You can see your darlin youngyins as soon as we all get this over and done with."

"I suppose you're right..." Frank said walking over to an area of the bus with a mirror. He was wearing a long sleeved red V neck and some old pants. He put his long black hair into a pony tail.

"God...I hope we get to Vegas soon." groaned Frank. He decided to walk up to the driver.

"Hey driver. How much longer to vegas?" he asked. The driver didn't respond. "Uh...driver?"

The driver had a very disturbing smile on his face. Frank walked back to Tommy and Ray.

"Uh...guys...it may be just me, but I think our Driver is hopped up on drugs..."

"You really think so?"

"Yes...I think he might be high...is he uh...licensed to drive?"

"I don't know..." said Ray. "I thought you hired him Frank."

"What? No, I thought you hired him."

"And then the question remains...who brought drugs onto this bus? Because it sure wasn't me." asked Frank sternly to Tommy and Ray. The two men pointed at each other, causing Frank to sigh.

"So...what should we do?" asked Tommy.

"Uhh...I have no idea..."

Just then the bus seemed to pick up speed.

"Uh...driver?"

The bus went faster and faster, and soon was driving illegal speeds.

"DRIVER!"

The driver steered down a small cliff. The bus tumbled and overturned, waking up sleeping members and causing everyone to scream. They were all thrown out. The bus finally stopped at the ground, now in flames. Frank and the band members were all on the ground. They were all unsure what to do next.

"Ugh..." Frank yelped standing up. "I'm...gonna find help..."

"Frankie...it's too dangerous..." said Steve Vai.

"No...you all stay here...I think there might be a rest stop...or something with a phone up ahead."

"Frank, it's the middle of the night in the middle of the desert! Nobody knows where we are!"

"Don't worry about...me. Everyone stay here, I will be back with help...I promise."

Frank staggered a bit, but walked into the desert, hoping to find something. The warm glow of the fire of the bus got more and more faded. Soon, it was pitch black. Frank's hope of finding something or someone gradually went away. he now realized it was a pretty stupid idea to wallk away from the warm heat of the fire. He soon collapsed from exaustion in the cold of the night.

"Dweezil...Moon unit...Ahmet...Diva..." Frank murmured his children's names while on the ground. He could barely make out a figure walking towards him before blacking out.

The next morning Frank woke up in some kind of hospital bed in some room. Had he and his friends been rescued? Just then a girl with light brown hair and green eyes walked in.

"Oh good! You're awake!" she said.

"Wha...where am I? Am I uh...in las vegas?" Frank asked the girl.

"Uhhh Las vegas?"

"Yeah...it's in nevada...this is nevada, right?"

"Well yes...but I have never heard of that city."

"Oh...maybe you need to get out more."

The girl looked a bit annoyed.

"I do get out!"

Just then two more girls, one shorter than the other with short blonde hair, and the other a bit taller with long light brown hair. They were wearing identical outfits except one was wearng shorts and the other pants.

"He's awake! So, what's your name?" the blonde short girl asked.

"I'm Frank Zappa."

The two girls gasped.

"AHHHH! YOU'RE FRANK ZAPPA! THEE FRANK FRIGGIN ZAPPA?" They squealed.

"Why yes I am. Ah, I can see you've heard of me."

"YES! We are such huge fans!" said the short girl.

"Oh! how rude we didn't introduce our selves!" the tall girl said. "I'm Liz, this is my sister Patty, and this is Maka."

"Nice to meet you all."

The sisters giggled. Then something in Frank's brain clicked.

"My band! They're still out in the desert!" Frank shouted getting up out of bed. He went for the door.

"Wait stop." said Maka. "You can't go. We don't even know if you are okay to walk yet!"

"I can walk fine! I need to save my friends! Do you have like uh..nine one one or something?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Where the hell am I!" Shouted Zappa as the girls gave him blank stares.

"You don't know? You're in Death City."

"Death city?"

"Please Mr Zappa, calm down." said Patty. Frank sighed.

"Okay okay. I have no idea what the hell is going on."

"Hmmm maybe Lord Death can help us." suggested Maka.

"Lord...Death?"

10 minutes later...

Maka, Patty, and Liz were leading Frank through the long hall to the Death chamber.

"Wow...this is one hell of a security system..."

Soon they reached the Death chamber. Lord Death bounced right towards them

"Hi! What's up?" he said cheerfully.

"Whoa...dude..."

"Hmm? Who's this?"

"This is the most famous, sexiest singer alive, Frank Zappa!" introduced Liz.

"Hello...Mr Death."

"Hmmm. I've never heard of you before..."

"I haven't heard of Death City before. I have heard of Dunk city, but never Death City. But Uh...please, could you help me? My friends are dying in the desert while we were on are was to las vegas, a-"

"LAS VEGAS!" Lord Death yelled.

"Yeah..."

"No! No! No! I want this man out of my room, and out of this acadamy!"

"Lord Death, what is wrong?" asked Maka.

"Oh...uh nothing...*sigh* forget I brought it up. Look, uh...Zappa...I don't know what I can do about your friends. To be honest uh...I have never heard of this Las vegas...and yes we are in nevada if that's what you are wondering...but this is one of the only cities in the state."

Frank was silent for a moment.

"I think I'm not in kansas anymore."

"You are at DWMA."

"But...my friends..."

"I'm sure they're alright, wherever they are. Uhh...why don't you stay here at the acadamy? Maka...show him to the guest room next to Crona's."

"Sure thing sir."

Everyone left.

"I can't have him going around spewing info about that town..." thought Death.


End file.
